Not Your Fault
by CommanderAuri
Summary: An AU bit in an RP with fallen-warrior1023 where everything goes wrong.


In and out. That's what he said. It looked simple enough to begin with. Covies weren't alerted, had no idea they were there. They'd have the element of surprise on their sides. Granted, everything would change soon as they grabbed the portal technology but this was the best chance they had at bridging the gap between this place and her home system. They had to try at least. It was going well till a silent alarm had been tripped, one Athena hadn't detected. It was worrisome but now they had a contingent of rather pissed off aliens on their tails.

The AI had been able to seal off most pathways leading to where the agent and elemental were but it wouldn't last for too long. At most, it bought them a little time to peel out and get back onto the pelican they had stashed about a mile or so away from the Forerunner complex. It'd be a hell of a run but they could pull it off. They had to otherwise there'd be no hope of getting her home and giving him a second chance at the life that had been stripped from him at such a young age. Thank their lucky stars they'd parked the motor bike so close to the entrance and hidden it decently well enough in some thick underbrush that had been growing nearby. He jumps aboard with her on the backseat. Gunning the throttle, they tear off toward the dropship with quite a few Covenant soldiers pursuing them. A few had managed to grab their ghosts before the chase really began and were closing in on the pair before getting flung out of their seats by massive earthen spikes that suddenly protruding from the ground.

She did her best to keep most of their pursuers at bay but it wasn't enough. When they were maybe a quarter mile away from their flyer, a burst of plasma catches the back tire, melting it. One would've thought measures would've been implemented to keep that from happening but… the bike had taken damage during their flight. Both occupants are thrown free as the vehicle shakes them off. They both tuck into a rolls, distributing the shock of impact across their bodies before they take a stand against the angry horde of creatures that had been after them. She instantly recognizes the tall, snake headed aliens, that were thrown into the mix, who had taken a liking to crafting blades out of pure plasma. Those weapons dealt incredible damage to a person and left painful reminders on the survivors. Sure enough, there were quite a few sporting the glowing blades. Lovely…

She summons her staff as he brings his own weapon up to bear, planning to watch his back as he watched hers. The aliens surge forward then, not giving either soldier a chance to flee. They'd whittle the duo down until someone finished they both off. The battle went by in an adrenaline filled blur, all flashing colors and warcries. They moved as one, trying not to stray too far from the other as they fought to keep the aliens back and survive. They were so damned close. Neither was about to let a chance for freedom and peace be soured by these blasted creatures. Before too long, there was only a smattering of hostile troops remaining now. Had an hour passed or had it merely been five minutes? She'd lost track of time. Black armor was dripping with purple ichor as was his blue plating. They could win this. They just needed-

Light vibrations off to her right catch her attention. She turns around in time to see… something shimmering about four feet from his unprotected flank. It reminded her briefly of the cloaking tech he employed when sneaking around. And he wasn't aware of it, currently dropping one last alien commanders. It was going to kill him. It was Cunninghan all over again. In her mind's eye, she could see the enemy trooper slipping an energy dagger into his side, burning his insides and him falling to the ground and bleeding out.

She saved him once before.

She could do it again.

Pushing off one foot, she launches herself into the small space between her partner and the creature, staff at the ready. Just when she got into range, she brings her melee weapon down hard on the creature, startling it. It hadn't expected her to come to his aid? Idiot. That was his first mistake. They tangle with each other, grabbing her bondmate's attention immediately. Even though he was a terrific marksman, he couldn't get a clear shot off less his risk hitting her. Something hot smacks her in the chest a moment later just as she slams the sharper point of her staff into the alien's gut. The pain was… overwhelming yet she couldn't cry out. Both she and the squid-faced would be assassin hit the floor in an awkward embrace. Her staff dematerializes as the alien relinquishes his hold on the energy dagger still embedded in her breastplate. A shot to the head ends his pain wracked twitching.

Hands go to her helmet, removing the head piece quickly. Everything was so still quiet, as if any animals in the area were afraid to disturb the silence now after the battle. She was curled up somewhat on her side, a position he'd gotten so used to seeing her in when he woke up. Breath was coming in short, shallow gasps. The dagger had hit… something vital but she couldn't focus on what exactly when it hit her. That was why… It went deep enough to sever the veins directly responsible for her regen abilities. With those taken out, she couldn't heal from it. Couldn't use her abilities to, at the very least, stabilize herself. What little blood that had managed to seep out of the wound colors the ground beneath her a purplish-red. One of her hands had gone to the weapon, now deactivated and rendered harmless, as she's slowly turned over onto her back. He was so gentle; afraid she'd fracture into a million pieces. She may as well be doing so now.

"How bad?"

He thought he could fix it. Oh spirits… This was going to kill him… How could she tell him?

His helmet was off, tossed to the side. Wind tousles his hair as he watches her, expression filled with worry, pain. Were his eyes always that blue?

Raising the hand that had been near the blade - why did it feel so heavy now? - she brushes her fingers against his cheek, something she'd done countless times before. Now it felt like it'd be the last time. Her blood from her hand rubs off on the side of his face but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he takes a hold of her hand, squeezing it as if to reassure himself that she was okay. She'd pull through.

Not this time.

"Baby?"

His voice calls her back to the present. Why wasn't she saying anything? She would've already done something about the blade. Gotten up, told him not to worry. Why did she keep looking at him like that? God, no. She slowly shakes her head.

"Not… not your fault. Not your… fault." She sounded so weak. All the long years she'd lived and still she wasn't prepared for this. Him being here… It helped. It made her feel not so afraid. She would still worry about him. After. Wherever she'd would be. He was safe. He was alive. He deserved a second. He couldn't… blame himself. He couldn't. She needed him happy. "-Not-... your fault… Please…" Was it raining? No. He was crying. So was she. Vision kept blurring as he kisses her hand. There had to be another way. The pelican was so close. Maybe… No, even he knew it was too late. Moving her now would cause her too much pain.

Not again.

Why'd it-?

She squeezes his hand, an almost imperceptible motion. Her lips move, having no energy left to speak, but he knew what she was saying. He was crying freely and she wished she could comfort him. He didn't need anymore suffering. She hoped he'd still make the jump to her homeworld without her. She would've...

… liked to have…

… shown him…


End file.
